


Just Tell Her...

by Anbessette



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anbessette/pseuds/Anbessette
Summary: "Just tell her you're gay.""I'm not gay.""Bi, then."A drabble about how that scene might have gone if Chidi actually was bi





	Just Tell Her...

“Just tell her you’re gay,” said Eleanor.  
“I’m not gay.”  
“Bi, then.”  
“Being bi isn’t a reason to break up with her!”  
“But you could tell her you’re into dudes and it wouldn’t be a lie, so...”

“Simone, I need to tell you something. I like men.”  
“Yeah, I know,” said Simulation Simone.  
That was not the response he’d been expecting.  
“What? How?”  
“Uh, I’ve met you? Obviously you could never choose just one gender to be interested in.” She squeezed his hand reassuringly. “Have you been stressing about this? It’s fine, babe. I’m bi too.”  
Chidi snapped his fingers.


End file.
